


Haldir And The Ladies Of Gondor

by MysticaSmith



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaSmith/pseuds/MysticaSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ladies from Gondor go picnicking in the woods of Lothlorien and are discovered by the guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haldir And The Ladies Of Gondor

  


**Haldir And The Ladies Of Gondor**

Posted: September 4, 2009  
Title: Haldir And The Ladies Of Gondor  
Author: [Cynthia](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesbyAuthor/C/Cynthia.htm)  
Fandom: Tolkien  
Genre: FCHet  
Characters: Haldir/OFC  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All characters were borrowed from Tolkien or the creation of the author; no money was made from this story, it is purely for enjoyment.  
Warning: None  
Beta: Andrea  
Timeline: Days before The Fellowship enters Lothlorien  
  
Summary: Two ladies from Gondor go picnicking in the woods of Lothlorien and are discovered by the guards.  
  
*****  
  
Haldir laced up his boots and slung his quiver over his shoulder, bow in hand. His brothers were waiting for him, and it was time to attend to their guard duties. There were orcs to shoot.  
  
The ladies wandered down the path. "They say there are elves in these woods," the auburn haired woman reminded the other.  
  
"That is why I like to go walking here!" the other woman responded. "And it is so beautiful. Look at these trees! They are perfectly spaced, with no sticker bushes or poisonous mushrooms."  
  
"Maybe we should stop here, Sami."  
  
"I've been farther than this before, Ondria, at least come along as far as the river! Besides, if there are elves, they won't hurt us, they'll just throw us out."  
  
"I don't want to get shot!"  
  
"They won't shoot unarmed ladies, and besides, I am drinking my wine when I find the perfect place for lunch. We could have a waterside supper with riparian entertainments, and if you want some wine, you'll have to come along!"   
  
This argument was enough to sway Ondria, and she followed Sami along the trail that led to the river, packing her luncheon basket, and picking the occasional leaf or flower as she went. She could dry them at home for an attractive arrangement. Wanting to stop beside the river, she saw Sami pull her skirts up around her knees and wade through the river. Ondria sighed and did likewise. This was forbidden territory, but her friend had a fascination for elves, perhaps being distantly related to them. Sami's youngest child looked just like an elf, an event that had given many of the good people of Gondor something to talk about. Ondria was a proud descendant of the Northmen, and held little interest in elves, and certainly not enough to risk being shot with arrows. However, Sami had the wine, and Ondria was not about to let it get away.   
  
Across the river, the trees became different. "It looks like a unicorn forest from an old fairy tale!" Sami exclaimed. There were odd trees with silvery bark and delicate branches, some of the trees had golden leaves. The path was soft dirt, with tiny white and purple flowers on either side. Ferns grew behind them, unusual, heart shaped flowers were scattered amongst the ferns with salal and huckleberries. Far in the distance, they saw an enchanted forest of silver and gold trees, of a species unknown in Gondor, and a carpet of lilac colored flowers covering the ground.  
  
"Are you sure we should be here?" Ondria said uneasily. "This looks like it belongs to someone."  
  
"It does," Sami turned and smiled, "The elves. Or it could be Nature's own. But we will not go too far, just until we find a suitable spot to stop for lunch!"   
  
Ondria followed her uneasily, not that enthralled with seeing new trees, as her friend evidently was. New and different trees really excited Sami. Ondria ate a few huckleberries, and Sami ate some of the white flowers as well knowing they were edible. Her family grew these in the garden beside the roses. Gardening and forestry were extremely important to Sami's family, and they judged others based upon their front yards. Ondria was appreciative of floral beauty, but not to the exclusion of other things in life. There were many other pleasant things in life besides books and gardens, but Sami didn't care about any of them.  
  
Haldir spotted them first, two human women dressed plainly and carrying baskets. An auburn-haired North woman in white and sage green with her hair pulled up and wearing sturdy leather boots. She was eating huckleberries; the other wore a plain black dress with no ornamentation but several large, jeweled rings. Her hair was dark at the roots but golden blonde at the ends, and hung loose and unbound to her waist. Haldir stared. This one might have elf blood. His brothers just now noticed, and looked over his shoulders.   
  
"What should we do?" one of the other elves whispered to Haldir.  
  
"We will watch for now," Haldir told him, "They are unarmed women. Once their curiosity is satisfied, they will leave."  
"If they enjoy themselves, they might return, bringing others," Orophin pointed out. "They cannot remain here, this is our land." The three followed the women silently. The two human women laughed and continued along the path towards Lothlorien. "How far do we let them go?" Orophin asked. "We cannot allow them to enter the city."  
  
As it turned out, they picked an interesting picnic spot indeed, Sami having spotted one of the elves own flets, and decided it would be perfect for their drunken luncheon. The elves watched to two ladies climb the tree, pulling up their baskets along with them, as the ladies had surprised them by having a rope and a sturdy knife as well.  
  
Haldir watched silently, wondering now how long they were planning on staying. He signaled to his brothers to make no more noises. The ladies had ascended into the elves' normal guard station, and began unpacking their baskets. Those baskets were large, elves traveled across country without so much gear. He leapt as quietly as possible into a nearby tree for a better view. Climbing, he peeked through the branches. The leaves ruffled and a few twigs snapped.  
  
"What was that?" Sami paused. She felt like someone was watching them.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Ondria answered. Sami was originally from Dol Amroth and was sometimes nervous and strange. Ondria stood up and spread out a soft, worn brown blanket, and they each set a basket upon one corner. Next she placed some candles and the ladies removed their shoes, smoothing down the remaining corners. It appeared to Haldir as though they were moving in, and as he gazed down out of the tree at his brothers, he knew they thought so as well. Out came the glasses and the wine. Sami removed her cloak and tied it to a tree, to block Sol's brightest rays. It also blocked Haldir's view, so he descended the tree.  
  
"See?" Orophin whispered. "Now they think they live here!"  
  
"And they are in our guard flet while we wait upon the ground!" Rumil added.  
  
Haldir considered his brothers' complaints. It did seem as though the ladies of Gondor might be planning to stay for quite awhile.  
  
"The longer they stay, the harder it will be to get rid of them," Rumil pointed out.  
  
"Then they will bring others," Orophin added.  
  
"Silence!" he told them, and motioned for them to follow him. They walked the long ways around to a taller tree that would give them a different view of the talan. Climbing the tree, they gazed down upon the ladies from far above. Wine, filled breads, tasty fruits and confections; they also seemed to eat a lot of carrots and drank tea and water. The food looked tempting, and the wine even more so. All they had brought was lembas, and it did become dull. After all, it was almost midday, and Haldir realized he was missing a fine lunch to cling to a tree like a squirrel. He had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Continue your rounds," he told his brothers. "I will escort the ladies of Gondor home, and practice my use of the Common tongue."  
  
The others looked doubtful, but they shook their heads and complied. Haldir rehearsed to himself what he remembered of once having spoken with human men years ago, and descended the tree. He walked over to the tree with the ladies in it and called up, "Ladies of Gondor, can you hear me?" The giggling ceased, to be replaced by stunned silence and then whispering. "Ladies!" He called again. "You are in my talan!" He stared up to see both women looking over the edge of the simple wooden platform, and their expressions of wonder at seeing a lone male elf looking back up at them. He smiled at their surprised expressions.  
  
"I would like to speak with you about the borders of our lands," he called up.  
  
"Come up, then!" Sami answered with a delighted smile. Ondria looked over at her friend with amazement.   
  
"Have you gone mad?" Ondria whispered. Sami, obviously entranced by the elf, was inviting a strange, armed man up into the tree, and Ondria hid the fruit knife in the folds of her dress. This made her extremely nervous. "I told you we should not have come here!" Ondria stared angrily at the idiot from Dol Amroth, and was furious at Sami for having compromised their safety, and angry at herself for having come along.  
  
Sami ignored her and lifted the trapdoor, Haldir climbing up and through. She let it fall closed behind him. He introduced himself, and looked around at the food and wine.  
  
"May I offer you a glass of wine?" the lady in the black dress offered.  
  
"Please," he sat down and graciously accepted. The wine was better than he thought it would be, since it was only made from grapes, as human men often limited themselves to. He began speaking about drinks made from fermented honey, and the various combinations of other fruits that could be mixed together for different flavors.  
  
They passed a pleasant afternoon as Sami asked the elf many questions in return. Ondria finally stopped worrying and coveting the knife, though she kept it close at hand.  
  
The lunch finished, and Haldir having repeated himself several times, warning them not to return, as they could have been shot by different guards or killed by orcs, they packed up and descended the tree. "I will walk with you through Gondor, there are still orcs about." It was a long walk indeed through the fields and forests to the small village in the hills where the ladies lived, and it was almost nightfall when they saw the hamlet. Haldir stopped outside the village, not wanting to be seen. He warned them yet again about wandering, Sami gave him the last of the wine, and they parted company.  
  
Ondria and Sami returned to their homes and were greeted by their husbands and children, who laughed wildly at their impossible tale, and the jesting began. Sami's husband looked at all the empty bottles and was doubtful for just a moment.  
  
"So why did you give him the rest of the wine?" he joked, and then added, "That Ondria drank all my wine! Next time you run off for the day, have Ondria or your invisible elf-friend bring their wine!"   
  
Haldir returned, still happy from the wine, and repeated his experience to the other elves, who laughed. "Two unarmed ladies in the woods, this far from Minas Tirith?" they laughed merrily. "You are drunk on duty!"   
  
Insulted, Haldir insisted they find his brothers and ask them, since they had seen the ladies as well. Rumil and Orophin were not pleased that they had fought a group of orcs by themselves while their older brother had apparently enjoyed a fine meal, but eventually they did collaborate his story. The elves debated the event among themselves for quite awhile, some finding it humorous, others believing that two brothers were covering up for the misdeeds of the one. In the end, it became just another story.   
  
***** 

THE END  
  
Go to the sequel to this story: [The Rare Giant Stenchfrog](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Stories/C/Cynthia/RareGiantStenchfrog.htm)  
  
If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to: [Cynthia](mailto:sibylhalfelven69@yahoo.com)

[**TOP**](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Stories/C/Cynthia/HaldirAndTheLadiesOfGondor.htm#Top)  
  
| [Home](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/index.htm) | [OEAM News](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMnews.htm) | [OEAM Daily](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMnewsDaily.htm) |  
| [Writers' Circle](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/OEAMWritersCircle.htm) |   
| [Story Submission Guidelines](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/SubmissionGuidelines.htm) | [FAQS](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/FAQs.htm) | [Awards/Achievements](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Awards.htm) | [Links](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/Links.htm) |  
| [Stories by Author](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByAuthor.htm) | [Stories by Fandom](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByFandom.htm) | [Works In Progress](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesByDate_WIP.htm) |


End file.
